


Boxes Of Crayons

by fangirl6202



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adamdriel, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone's married, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Non-binary Jo, Sabriel - Freeform, Wedding, gayy, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Adam Winchester-Milligan just moved to Lawrence, Kansas from Sioux Falls. Hoping it will help him make friends in the 2nd grade, his older brothers buy him a box of 64 crayons. Unfortunately, another boy has a box of 96 crayons.This is how Adam met the love of his life, Samandriel Novak (or Alfie he really isn't picky.)





	

  
Adam’s chubby hands gripped his gigantic box of crayons as he approached the tiny desk. 

The 2nd grader at said desk was busy coloring a page their teacher had given out and was humming softly. Adam slammed the box on his desk and the boy’s head snapped up.

Adam nearly stopped because the boy was very … pretty. He had hair that was a mix of yellow and orange, whatever that was called. He would have to ask his dad what that color would be. His eyes were blue…Or green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue green blue green blue green– Adam couldn’t decide what color. 

Adam remembered he was supposed to be mad and put on his best imitation of Dean’s ‘I want the dang pie’ face. 

“You’re really mean, you know that?” He said, pouting grumpily. He crossed his arms like he had seen Sam do a lot. 

The chubby boy seemed very scared as he talked. “W-What do you mean? D-Did I do s-something?” 

Adam let out a huff and gestured to the box of crayons next to the boy’s arm. “I was wanting to impress everyone by having a box of 64 crayons! But you! You have 96! That’s like… A gazillion more than mine!” 

Before Adam could say anything else, the boy burst into tears and he froze. 

“I-I’m so-orry. ” He hiccuped, wiping his face. “C-Cas said i-it would h-help me make f-friends.” 

Adam suddenly felt very bad. Dean said it wasn’t nice to make other kids cry. He slowly patted the other boy’s back. “Look…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m just new and I wanted to make friends too. ”

He sniffled and looked at Adam with watery eyes. “I-Its OK. G-Gabe says i-im sensit-tive.” 

Adam sat down in the empty desk next to him. “I’m Adam,” he said, pointing to himself. “Adam Winchester.” 

“S-Samandriel. Samandriel Novak. E-Everyone calls me Sam.” The other boy said while Adam was trying to figure out to say his name. “But my family calls me Alfie. ”

“Who’s Gabe and Cas?” Adam asked. Alfie smiled shyly. “My brothers. I have a lot. There’s Cas, Gabe, Uriel, Rafael, Zach, Balthazar, Anna, Hannah, and Lucifer. ”

Adam’s eyes widened. “Your brother is named after Satan?! But Satan is evil!” He only knew this because Sam always taught him Bible stories and talked about how the Devil was very, very evil. 

Alfie’s nose scrunched up. “Yeah, but before he was thrown out of heaven, he was God’s bestest angel! He loved God, so I guess he wasn’t all that bad. Until, he became the Devil I guess. And you, Adam? Do you have any brothers or sisters?” 

Adam smiled and showed a gap between two teeth. “Yeah! I have two brothers named Dean and Sam. My dad adopted my two cousins too! Their names are Micheal and Jo. Jo says they were born a girl but now aren’t a boy or a girl. All of them love me and I love them. ” 

Alfie smiled. “Y'know Adam? I think we’re gonna be the bestest friends forever and ever. ” Adam smiled back brightly and held out a pinkie that Alfie hooked his on to. 

Both boys smiled before both saying “Best friends forever!!” 

—–

Adam smiled as he locked hands with Samandriel, looking down and staring into his ocean colored eyes. Tears were in them, but they were tears of joy. 

He took in a shaky breath before speaking. “Samandriel Novak. The day we met, I had just moved from Sioux Falls to Lawrence in second grade. My older brothers, for some reason, thought it would help me make friends if I had a huge ass box of crayons.” Everyone around them chuckled and it gave Adam confidence to go on. “But you had a 94 box of crayons. Me, being the asshole that I am, decided to call you out. Well, bottom line is, I made you cry.“ He could hear Dean trying (unsuccessfully) to smother his laughter. “After that, we became friends and I brought you over to meet my family. Ironically, this is the reason all the couples in the first row met.”

Both Adam and Alfie broke off eye contact to glance at their families. It was entirely true. The two men closest to them were their eldest brothers, Dean and Castiel, Dean holding their two year old daughter Claire. They were the first of the Novaks and Winchesters to get married, just celebrating their 8th anniversary.

Next to them were Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop and Sam had tears in his eyes. They had only gotten married 2 years ago, and were still in the ‘honey-moon’ phase.

After them came Micheal and Lucifer. No one was expecting them to ever be in a relationship since they had a tumultuous and strained relationship between them as children. As they got older, they became closer and closer and Lucifer had popped the ring only a year ago. Neither man was very big on affection, but both of them were smiling at their little brothers and were holding hands.

Adam turned back to the man in front of him and smiled. “I guess you could say that’s when I started falling in love with you, Alfie. You are the sweetest, kindest, bravest, honest, generous, warm person I have ever met. I promise you that I will always be here by your side and that I will always love you. If not, all of your brothers would find me and beat the crap out of me. ”

All the guests started laughing when Lucifer growled menacingly, Gabriel muttered “That’s an understatement"quite loudly, and when Cas yelled out “Damn right we will!”

Samandriel blushed from the embarrassment and Adam couldn’t help but smile. “It’s been 7 years since we started dating and I still fall in love with you a tiny bit more whenever you blush or laugh. I love you. ” 

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur and before Adam’s mind could catch up, he was crying and speaking two words. 

_“I do. ” ___


End file.
